Ghost
by DuniaUnik
Summary: Ada Hantu Hinata dari masa lalu. Ia mengakui bahwa tubuh Hinata di masa sekarang adalah tubuh reinkarnasi dirinya. Ia datang dengan kebencian yang telah ia bawa dari masa lalu. 19 DESEMBER Chapter 3 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1 Reincarnate

**Fanfiction of Naruto**

**GHOST - Chapter 01 – "Reincarnate"**

**Genre: Drama Romance.**

**Original Story : Dunia Unik (Author)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, AMATIR !**

Summary

Kecelakaan mengerikan harus Dialami seorang Gadis berambut Indigo. Sesosok Roh dari masa lalu mengisi tubuh Gadis ini, Hinata, setelah jasadnya dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Tujuannya untuk membalas dendam. Ia tak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan tubuh Reinkarnasi-nya sendiri. Roh Asli Hinata akhirnya bertemu dengan Roh dari masa lalu itu. Sungguh Aneh karena Rupa mereka identik. Roh Hinata asli tak dapat mengisi jasadnya sendiri karena suatu energi dari roh masa lalu ini.

**-Selamat membaca-**

Uzumaki Naruto, Akhirnya berhasil mendapat gelar Hokage setelah segala usaha dan kerja kerasnya ia jalani. Tak mudah memang, Namun inilah buah kesabaran yang pada akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Konoha-gokure sudah aman, tentram dan damai. Bahkan seluruh dunia. Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat untuk Desa ini?" Naruto terus saja menggerutu di kantor kepemimpinan desa itu, memandangi desa dari kaca jendela besar seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Inilah yang kau inginkan, Naruto. Segala kerja kerasmu inilah Hasilnya." Sahut seorang wanita berambut pink sepanjang punggung.

"Tak ada lagi tim 7, guru Kakashi, Dan sasuke." Naruto langsung menampakkan wajah murung.

"Kau tak perlu lagi mengingat-ingat hal itu. Kakashi-san akan baik-baik saja selama masa pengobatan. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun, Dia pasti akan kembali." Tutur gadis itu.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, Sudah lebih dari setahun Kakashi-san koma, dan sudah lama juga Sasuke memutuskan untukpergi dari desa sejak perang usai."

"Jadi begitu. Bukankah lebih baik kau memikirkan bayi yang kukandung sekarang ini?" wanita berambut pink itu menampakkan wajah kesal.

Naruto berbalik badan, dan menyunggingkan senyum kepada wanita itu.

"Mana mungkin aku tak memikirkanmu dan anak kita..." kemudian setelah Naruto menghampirinya, ia memberikan pelukan hangat, serta kecupan yang sudah menjadi sarapan mereka sehari-hari sebagai pasangan Suami istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum kau mengetahuinya."

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan desa ini, Hinata?" tanya pria bercodet merah yang mencegah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang hendak bersiap pergi.

"Ya. Desa ini sudah aman. Aku berhenti menjadi kunoichi. Aku hanya akan merantau ke beberapa tempat." Sahut gadis itu.

"Ayahmu, Hiashi-sama pasti sangat kecewa." Ujar pria itu.

"Dia sudah lama kecewa padaku."tutur Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu. Kembalilah jika kami membutuhkanmu." Kata pria itu antusias.

"Kiba, Hokage yang sekarang akan lebih membantu daripada diriku."

"Kurasa dia hanya akan memikirkan istrinya yang sedang hamil dua bulan itu."

Hinata sedikit murung mendengar pembicaraan ini. "Tapi, dia seorang Hokage yang Hebat."

"Huh, jika bukan karena kau juga, monster itu takkan bisa ditaklukkan."

"Aku hanya memainkan sedikit peran pada saat itu. Dia lebih berjasa."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana diantara mereka terasa hening. Mereka diam satu sama lain. Tak lama, Akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang utama konoha.

Saatnya era modern. Satu abad sudah terlampaui. Kini banyak perubahan yang terjadi di sana sini. Gedung-gedung menjulang dengan begitu tingginya. Kendaraan berlalu lalang disana sini. Kereta melesat begitu cepatnya di jalurnya. Konoha-gokure telah berubah menjadi Provinsi Konoha, setidaknya begitu yang tertulis pada papan besar di jalan raya yang bertuliskan "Selamat datang di Provinsi Konoha"

"Selamat pagi!" Seru seorang pria berpakaian kemeja kantoran kepada Gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

"Selamat pagi!" Gadis ini juga membalas seruan itu.

Inilah yang Harus ia lakukan setiap hari. Jika tidak orang di pinggir jalan, orang-orang di kantor "Hyuuga" CORP harus ia balas setiap sapaan "selamat pagi" yang ia terima. Begitu saja sudah membuatnya lelah sebelum mencapai ruangan pribadinya sebagai Direktur.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Gadis berambut indigo yang beru saja menghela napas di kursi nyamannya itu harus menghadapi seorang yang kini sedang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuklah." Sahut Gadis ini.

"ohayou, Hinata-sama!" pria ini memberikan salam hormat pada gadis ini yang merupakan atasannya.

"Ohayou. Ada perlu apa, Yamada-san?"

"ummm, seperti biasa..."

Gadis bernama Hinata ini langsung menampakkan wajah stress seketika setelah ditunjukkan tumpukkan dokumen yang harus ia tangani. Tumpukan itu kira-kira seberat 8kilogram, setinggi 50cm. Bayangkan ada berapa lembar dokumen dalam tumpukan itu.

"hhh, sampai kapan aku mengerjakan pekerjaan membosankan ini." Gerutu Hinata mengusap keningnya sembari menangani satu per satu dukumen yang diberikan padanya tadi. Tak sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.05 di jam dinding yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Cklek, griiiiiit..." tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu. Sontak saja urat Hinata langsung menonjol di keningnya. Sebagai atasan tertinggi, ia sudah pasti tak suka siapapun masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata-sama, ada..."

Sang atasan pun langsung menunjukkan rasa kesalnya. "Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, Kiba-san!?" dengan nada datar dan menurun seraya helaan napas di sela-sela gerutunya.

"ah, i, iya. Maaf. Tapi, ada yang ingin kusampaikan, Hinata sama." Ujar pria bercodet merah di pipinya itu.

"Baiklah, Siapa dia?"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.06 di jam tangan milik Hinata yang wajah jamnya berada sejajar dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sehingga ia harus memutar tangannya untuk melihat 'jam berapa sekarang'. Perjalanan Hinata kini menuju area parkir, tempat ia memarkir mobil pribadinya. "PIP, PIP !" sebuah kendaraan berwarna Hitam metallic bermerek hyundai berbunyi seketika setelah Hinata menekan Suatu tombol. Ia pun memacu kendaraannya menuju suatu tempat.

"krrrrrrrrng, krrrrrrrng!" nada yang merupakan dering telepon masuk di ponselnya itu harus membuyarkan Konsentrasi berkendaranya. Ponsel itu berada di balik saku kemejanya. Dengan segera, ia menerima panggilan tersebut, "Halo, saya bicara dengan Siapa?"

"wooo, Lihat siapa yang sedang sibuk sekarang." Seorang pria di sebrang telpon memberikan kelakar.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit terkejut "Kenapa nomormu beda?"

"Ya, ponselku Hilang. Dan sebagai informasi, ini nomor baruku ya." Ujar pria bernama Naruto di sebrang telpon itu.

"hmmm, baiklah." Sahut Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan lupa ... " suara di telepon.

"BRAAAKKKKKK!"

Sebuah truk besar menabrak mobil yang dikendarai Hinata. Truk itu langsung menghantam bagian kanan Mobil Hinata hingga Hancur parah seketika. Untunglah tidak menabrak bagian kiri yang merupakan kursi pengemudi. Namun sayang, tubuh Hinata berlumur darah. Terutama di kepalanya. Ia baru saja membentur kaca mobilnya sendiri disamping hingga bercak darah yang disisakan cukup memenuhi kaca jendela mobil itu. Kaca itu sangat kuat bahkan mendapat benturan yang begitu keras.

"Hinata! Suara apa itu!" Pria disebrang telpon ternyata masih terhubung dengan ponsel Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata!" pekiknya Hingga suara telpon yang sebenarnya kecil itu dapat terdengar cukup jelas.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"Hei ada kecelakaan!" pekik orang tua di pinggir jalan.

Suasana Hiruk-pikuk mulai terdengar. "cepat panggil bantuan!"

"Panggil Ambulans!"

"Bawa orang dalam mobil itu ke unit gawat darurat!"

"pip, pip, pip, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip..." suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu langsung menjerit tanpa Henti dengan garis lurus berwarna Hijau di layar hitamnya.

"gawat! Panggil dokter segera!" pekik seorang suster yang sedang memeriksa keadaan gadis berambut indigo bercampur darah ini.

Dua Alat pengejut berbentuk setrikaan itu ditempelkan ke dada Hinata oleh dokter wanita paruh baya. "jebb" tubuh Hinata langsung bereaksi hingga terangkat cukup tinggi, namun tak ada reaksi di jantungnya. Dokter beserta asisten dan perawat di ruangan itu melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan detak jantung dari gadis itu.

Sekumpulan orang yang sedang menunggu di depan Ruangan tempat Hinata berada tampak begitu gelisah. Sepertinya, empat orang orang yang sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan ini adalah keluarga dari Hinata. Terlihat dari paras setiap dari mereka yang mirip dengan Hinata.

Ditengah kegelisahan Mereka, Sang dokter pun muncul dari ruang yang diberi tanda "Unit gawat darurat" itu. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka berdiri. Pria paruh baya berambut gondrong. "saya adalah ayahnya, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dengan menyesal yang harus mengatakan ini. Putri anda kami nyatakan telah meninggal dunia." Ujar sang dokter.

Seketika tangis pun pecah dari gadis kecil yang bersama pria paruh baya ini. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang yang berdiri di dekatnya pun langsung menenangkan gadis tersebut. Meskipun dengan raut wajah yang sama-sama bersedih.

"tapi tentu saja kami mengambil langkah alternatif." Ucap sang dokter menghentikan kesedihan yang melanda keluarga ini.

"dengan menggunakan alat, kami memompa jantungnya sedemikian rupa. Dan udara yang dihembuskan kedalam paru-parunya."

"apa maksud anda?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang baru saja menenangkan seorang gadis kecil yang bersamanya.

"kami hanya bisa menopang hidupnya dengan alat. Otaknya tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Meskipun jantung dan aliran darahnya bekerja, dia tak bisa sadar karena otaknya telah mati." Dokter itu. "mari berharap, dan berdoa. Agar otaknya dapat merespon aktivitas jantungnya."

"itu artinya..." gumang pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah Hinata.

"Secara Spiritual, Rohnya tidak ada dalam tubuhnya. Atau mungkin rohnya ada namun tak lagi memberikan kehidupan bagi jasadnya."

"pip, pip, pip" suara itu perlahan sekali muncul dari mesing pendeteksi jantung. Dari informasi yang didapat dari layar itu menunjukkan bahwa detak jantung buatan itu sangat lemah.

Mata lavender yang sejak tadi bersembunyi itu akhirnya muncul juga. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dengan cepat ingin tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Ia sadar tangannya sedang diinfus. Dan dadanya ditusukkan oleh sebuah alat yang entah apa namanya. Hidungnya juga dimasukkan selang yang entah apa fungsinya.

Ia pun bangkit dari berbaring-nya. Tanpa ada lagi benda-benda tersebut ditubuhnya.

"Aku dirumah sakit. Astaga, tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan." Katanya berbicara sendiri.

Kemudian ia terkejut melihat sesuatu di kasur tempat ia berbaring tadi. Aneh, ada seorang gadis yang serupa dengan dirinya terbaring di tempat itu. Sejak kapan?

"tidak, itu... itu..."

"Itu aku"

"tapi... ada apa denganku?"

"Apakah dia, adalah tubuhku?"

Ditengan pertanyaan yang terus saja membingungkan dirinya, tiba tiba muncul sesosok lagi dibelakang Hinata.

"Kau adalah Roh dari jasad itu."

Menyadari itu, Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang berbicara dengannya. Dan betapa terkejut dia, ternyata orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang rupa-nya begitu identik dengannya. Memakai sweater putih ke-abu-abu-an dan celana berwarna biru gelap seukuran dibawah lututnya.

"Pakaian yang bagus." Ujar wanita yang begitu mirip dengannya itu.

"Sss, si... siapa kau!?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Darimana aku harus menjawabnya?" wanita itu menjawab dengan pertanyaan dengan gaya yang cukup dingin.

"Kkke, kenapa... kkau..."

"jangan begitu. Kau dan aku adalah sama. Bedanya, aku sudah ada dari masa lalu, di tempat ini." Ujar wanita tersebut.

"a.. apa maksudmu?"

"jasad itu adalah reinkarnasi diriku. Karena kau sudah dinyatakan meninggal, maka kau tak bisa menempatinya lagi?" tutur wanita itu.

"Reinkarnasi? Kau pasti sudah gila!" Hinata menepis pernyataan wanita itu.

"asal kau tahu, Namaku juga adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sama sepertimu. Kau dan keluargamu, semuanya, telah bereinkarnasi di zaman ini. Hanya saja, jiwa keluargaku di masa lalu sudah berada di tempat mereka yang sekarang." Wanita itu memberikan argumen yang semakin membuat Hinata bingung.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti."

"Kita berdua adalah Hantu." Wanita itu menatap tajam dengan ekspresi 'kenapa kau bodoh sekali' kepada Hinata. "kontrakmu dengan jasad itu sudah habis oleh kecelakaan itu."

"Kontrak?"

"begini saja, masa hidupmu sudah habis. Dan sekarang kau seharusnya sudah kembali ke alam-mu yang seharusnya." Ujar wanita itu

"baiklah, aku sama sekali tak mengerti yang kau katakan. Tapi jika teorimu itu benar, kenapa aku masih berada disini?" Hinata mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi membingungkannya. "jika aku memang mati, seharusnya aku tak bergentayangan di tempat ini, kan?"

"pernyataannmu itu memang benar. Seperti yang kukatakan, jasad itu adalah reinkarnasi diriku di masa lalu. Dan sejak dulu aku tak pernah pulang ke alamku. Karena suatu alasan. Sekarang, rohmu tak bisa kembali ke alam yang seharusnya. Itu karena roh dari tubuh reinkarnasiku masih ada di dunia ini. Artinya, selama aku masih ada di dunia ini, roh yang berkaitan dengan reinkarnasi jasadku takkan bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia ini." Jelas wanita itu.

"jadi, kau... dan aku...?" Gumang Hinata.

"benar. Karena kau tinggal di tubuh reinkarnasiku, kau memiliki ikatan denganku. Tapi kau tak diizinkan menempati tubuh itu lagi." Ujar wanita itu

"Maksudmu, kau bisa menempati tubuh itu? Kenapa aku tak diizinkan?"

"Energimu tak lagi bisa tersambung dengan tubuh itu. Sebuah energi alami setiap makhluk astral seperti kita." Sanggah roh Hinata dari masa lalu itu.

"energi?"

"Yah, ini adalah pelajaran bagimu. Energi yang kumaksudkan adalah energi yang dapat mengaktifkan kembali otak jasad ini. Namun sayang. Sepertinya tubuh ini akan mengalami amnesia."ujar roh Hinata dari masa lalu.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membalas dendam." Aura dari Sikap roh masa lalu itu berubah menjadi gelap.

"membalas dendam.?"

"kekasihmu itu. Tubuhnya juga reinkarnasi dari masa-ku. Akan kubuat dia menderita seperti yang kurasakan dulu."

"Maksudmu, Naruto? Apa dia juga kekasihmu di masa itu?" tanya Roh Hinata.

"tidak. Aku akan membalas cinta yang tak terbalas ini."

"membalas... cinta yang tak terbalas?" Gumang Roh Hinata.

"Dia tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Dan memilih menikah dengan perempuan itu!" ucap roh Hinata masa lalu dengan begitu penuh kebencian.

* * *

Waduuh, ni yang bikin cerita amatir amat!

eniwe, thor yang satu ini masih pemula. jadi pasti ngebacanya ngga enak khan?

yang udah baca reviewnya boleh...


	2. Chapter 2 Re-Born

**Fanfiction of Naruto**

**GHOST - Chapter 02 – "Re-Born" UPDATED 24 Nov**

**Genre: Drama Romance.**

**Original Story : Dunia Unik (Author)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, AMATIR !**

**Find me on Facebook too:**

**Fanpage : link NarutoHinataDanFaktaDibalikCeritaNaruto**

**Nama Fp : Naruto Hinata Dan Fakta Dibalik Cerita Naruto**

**Join juga grupnya dengan nama yang sama**

**Summary**

Keajaiban! Hinata terlahir kembali ke dunia ini. Namun siapa sangka bahwa jiwa yang mengisi tubuh Hinata adalah roh dari masa lalu. Masa dimana ia berada di perang Shinobi. Dendam apakah yang akan ia balaskan?

-Selamat membaca-

* * *

Previous

"Aku akan membalas dendam." Aura dari Sikap roh masa lalu itu berubah menjadi gelap.

"membalas dendam.?"

"kekasihmu itu. Tubuhnya juga reinkarnasi dari masa-ku. Akan kubuat dia menderita seperti yang kurasakan dulu."

"Maksudmu, Naruto? Apa dia juga kekasihmu di masa itu?" tanya Roh Hinata.

"tidak. Aku akan membalas cinta yang tak terbalas ini."

"membalas... cinta yang tak terbalas?" Gumang Roh Hinata.

"Dia tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Dan memilih menikah dengan perempuan itu!" ucap roh Hinata masa lalu dengan begitu penuh kebencian.

_ooo0ooo_

"Aku melihat aura hitam di sekitar dirimu" Roh Hinata itu melihat kejanggalan pada makhluk masa lalu itu.

Roh masa lalu itu memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Roh yang mengenakan pakaian putih yang memanjang hingga ke ujung kakinya itu terlihat seperti sedang berkonsentrasi.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Roh Hinata kembali bertanya karena tak kunjung dihiraukan.

Aura Hitam itu berubah menjadi abu-abu, kemudian perlahan menghilang. Roh masa lalu itu menoleh ke arah Roh Hinata. "Kau tak sadar? Pakaian yang kau kenakan ketika kau mati..."

Roh Hinata tertegun mendengar peernyataan itu. Kenapa ia malah bertanya hal lain? Ia memandangi dirinya sejenak. Ia Heran mengapa setelan lengkap ala kantoran yang saat hidup ia pakai menjadi compang-camping. Padahal sebelumnya tidak.

"a, ada apa ini?" Gumang Roh Hinata.

"Energimu dengan jasad itu perlahan mulai terputus. Itu artinya sudah saatnya kau tidak terhubung dengan dunia ini."

"A.. aku tak mengerti..."

"Berharaplah malaikat maut datang kemari dan memberikan pakaian yang seharusnya dipakai para hantu." Ujar roh masa lalu itu.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia akan datang kemari dan membawamu ke alam baka sana. Atau mungkin dia akan memberimu sebuah pakaian yang sama seperti yang kukenakan ini." Jelas Roh Hinata masa lalu seperti menakut-nakuti.

"Tunggu, kau bilang aku takkan pergi kesana, 'kan?"

"ya, jika dia belum datang kemari dan membawakanmu pakaian, kau akan bergentayangan di dunia ini dalam keadaan telanjang" Roh masa lalu itu menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Arwah Hinata mulai melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan wajah yang jengkel. "kau tahu, kau seperti sedang menakut-nakutiku saja. Lagipula jika itu benar, mana mungkin akan ada yang melihatku telanjang. Aku khan hantu."

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi biarkan aku berkonsentrasi." Kata Roh masa lalu itu.

Kemudian arwah Hinata hanya menonton apa yang dilakukan arwah yang identik dengannya itu, masih dalam tangannya yang terlipat. Tak lama ia semakin menyadari, pakaian kantorannya itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Bagian lengannya sudah hilang sampai bahu-nya.

"Hei, sepertinya kau benar. Aku akan telanjang. Kau bisa bantu aku?" Roh Hinata mulai gelisah. Muncul aura berwarna merah di sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cari tempat tinggal. Ingat! Yang sepi dan gelap. Lalu istirahatlah. Konsentrasikan energimu agar tak ada makhluk apapun yang melihatmu. Tunggulah Hingga malaikat maut menjemputmu. Berharaplah dia tak membawamu. Meskipun aku yakin tidak." Ujar Roh Hinata masa lalu dengan cepat dan Ringkas.

"Yang sepi dan gelap? Tunggu, kau sendiri mau apa disini?"

"aku akan menggunakan energiku untuk masuk kedalam tubuhmu yang terbaring disitu. Pergilah, hari mulai gelap!" kata Roh masa lalu itu, kemudian muncul tali energi berwarna biru muda yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan jasad Hinata yang terbaring di kasur Ruangan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kehidupanku nanti?" Gumangnya.

"Pergilah! Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Kata Roh masa lalu itu mengusir makhluk astral yang pakaiannya hanya tinggal bagian dalamnya saja. Berwarna merah. :P

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Gumang batin roh masa lalu itu. "...jika di masa lalu kita tak bersatu, maka takkan kubiarkan kita bersatu di masa ini."

Roh Hinata berlari menembus pintu ruangan itu. Tadinya ia bermaksud memutar ambang pintunya, namun ia tak bisa memegangnya. Ia sadar, itu karena ia bukan lagi manusia. Kemudian ia berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong dan tangga demi tangga.

Hampir menuju pintu keluar, ia melihat banyak sekali manusia berlalu lalang. Namun ia harus terus berlari, menuju apa yang dipertintahkan roh masa lalu itu padanya. Ia harus menemukan tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Tentu saja ia tahu, ada bukit di pinggiran kota yang menjadi tongkrongannya. Disitu tak dihuni manusia, dan pastinya gelap serta sepi.

Setiap kali ia mendekati manusia untuk melewatinya, manusia itu selalu memegangi tengkuknya. Terkadang mereka juga mengusap-usap kedua tangannya seperti kedinginan. Ia juga selalu merasakan panas setiap kali melewati manusia. Apakah kehadirannya ini dirasakan oleh mereka? Hinata terus berlari karena sekarang ini ia benar-benar tak berpakaian sama sekali.

Akhirnya Roh Hinata berhasil menemukan sebuah pohon pinus besar di pinggiran kota. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Ia mulai merasakan energi yang aneh. Seperti kata arwah dari masa lalu itu, ia harus mengkonsentrasikan energinya. Tanpa sadar, ketika ia memandang ke atas pohon itu, ia melayang. Lalu berhenti tepat di tempat yang ia kehendaki.

"Energi ini... jadi inikah yang ia maksud? Baiklah. Aku akan bermeditasi disini..." Roh Hinata pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dunia pun menjadi gelap. Ia juga tak mendengar apapun padahal saat ia hidup dulu, suara lalu lalang di jalan raya selalu masih bisa ia dengar.

Roh masa lalu itu berjalan mendekati jasad Hinata yang terbaring dengan alat-alat yang menopang hidupnya. Lalu ia ikut berbaring di atasnya. Dan masuk kedalam tubuh itu. Belum ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Dokter, sampai kapan anakku akan dibiarkan seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang begitu antusias dan berharap-harap cemas di ruangan khusus dokter..

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, putri anda sebenarnya sudah meninggal." Ujar dokter wanita itu. "Saya belum bisa memutuskan. Ia hidup hanya karena alat-alat itu. Dan jika semua itu dilepaskan, maka..."

"Jika memang dia harus menemui ajalnya... aku rela. Aku malah tak ingin melihatnya dibiarkan seperti itu, dok..." sahut pria itu yang merupakan ayah kandung Hinata. Terlihat setitik tetes air di sudut mata pria itu.

"kemana keluarga anda yang lain, tuan?" tanya dokter itu menyadari pria paruh baya ini hanya sendirian.

"Mereka kuperintahkan pulang. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Mereka akan mengerti." Ujar pria itu.

"Baiklah, tuan Hiashi, jika anda siap, kami akan melepaskan semua alat yang menopang kehidupan putri anda, dan setelah itu..."

"Aku akan menyaksikannya juga, dok." Sela pria tersebut.

"Tapi, kami keberatan jika anda ikut menyaksikan apa yang akan kali lakukan. Kami juga mengkhawatirkan anda jika melihat putrimu meninggal nanti... dan..."

"Kau bilang putriku sudah mati, 'kan? Tak apa. Aku bisa terima."

Dokter itu tampak bimbang mendengar keputusan kliennta tersebut. Sangat berat baginya jika seorang pasien meninggal tepat dihadapannya sedangkan seorang dokter juga disampingnya. Itu karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap pasiennya, Hinata. "Baiklah, lewat sini, tuan." Dokter itu mempersilahkan kliennya untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian ia juga memanggil tiga orang perawat untuk membantunya. Membantu seorang pasien menemui ajalnya.

Diruangan tempat jasad Hinata berada, Sang dokter dan beberapa perawatnya mengambil posisi. "Tuan, kami menyarankan anda sekali lagi agar anda tak perlu disini. Anda bisa mengalami depresi berat." Sang dokter kembali memastikan.

"tidak apa. Aku sudah depresi sekarang." Tanpa sadar pria itu meneteskan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Suster bagaimana jantungnya?" sang dokter memerintahkan perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan jantung di layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang berada di sisi lain tempat ia berada.

"memang ada peningkatan dari sebelumnya. Dan hampir mendekati normal. Namun ini belum cukup dok." Jawab perawat wanita itu.

"Baiklah." Dokter itu tampak bimbang. Tangannya mulai memegang jarum yang ditusukkan ke dada Hinata, sedangkan perawat lainnya memegang alat yang dimasukkan ke hidungnya. "Jika kita lepaskan ini, mari kita berharap keajaiban menyelamatkan pasien ini. Suster, lakukan sekarang." Perintah sang dokter.

"pip, pip, pip, pip, pip..." mesin pendeteksi jantung itu menghitung setiap detakan jantung Hinata yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Detakannya begitu lemah, karena memang detakan itu dihasilkan dari alat yang memompa jantungnnya.

Kemudian mereka mencabut alat itu. Dokter itu mencabutnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Matanya terpejam seolah tak ingin menyaksikan apa yang dilakukannya. Pria yang merupakan ayahnya menaikkan tangannya, menutupi kedua tangannya. Bibirnya melebar serta terdengar sayup sayup isakan tangis berisi kesedihan.

"pip, pip, pip, pip, pip, pip..." mesin itu masih menghitung detak jantung Hinata.

"Dokter !" seru salah seorang perawat yang sedang memperhatikan layar mesin pendeteksi jantung. "apakah anda sudah mencabut alat penopang jantungnya? Mesin ini masih mendeteksi adanya detak jantung."

Sang dokter yang tadinya terpejam, terperanjat setelah mendengar pernyataan suster itu. Ia memastikan kembali, dan ternyata benar, ia sudah benar-benar mencabut alat penopang jantung yang tadi di tusukkan ke dada Hinata.

"Suster, kau bilang kau masih melihat adanya detakan jantung?" tanya sang dokter.

"ya, saya melihatnya dengan jelas." Jawab suster itu.

"Apa itu bukan kesalahan?"

"tidak. Saya belum mencabut jarum yang menghubungkan nadinya dengan mesin ini di pergelangan tangannya."

"saya juga belum mencabut jarum infusnya, dok. Sepertinya dia hidup!"

"Apakah jantungnya lemah?"

"Tidak. Ini aneh. Detak jantungnnya semakin meninigkat, dan sudah melewati normal. 116 detakan per menit."

"Tuan, Lihatlah!" seru sang dokter yang menyaksikan sang pria yang merupakan ayah pasiennya masih dirundung kesedihan dalam. Tampaknya ia belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Kami memprediksi putri anda akan hidup kembali."

Pria itu langsung terperanjat, ia tak mempercayai apa yang dokter itu katakan. "a, apa yang kau bicarakan."

"setelah kami mencabut semua alat yang menopang hidupnya, putri anda masih memiliki detak jantung yang bahkan diatas normal." Ujar dokter itu. "Sekarang biarkan kami melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan putri anda, silakan anda tunggu diluar."

"tidak, jika putriku hidup, biarkan aku melihatnya!" pria itu menolak untuk menunggu di luar.

Sang dokter pun berusaha menenangkannya. "Tuan, Tuhan telah mendengarkan doa kita. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatkan putri anda. Kami harap, anda menunggu saja diluar. Serahkan semuanya pada kami."

Pria itu kemudian terdiam. Terlihat sedikit harapan dari senyumnya. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama sang dokter. "Silakan tunggu disini." Kata dokter itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Dokter pun kembali keruangan itu setelah menutup pintunya. "Baiklah, suster. Kita lakukan semampu kita!"

"Seperti mimpi melihat dia hidup kembali. Bukankah dokter bilang dia sudah meninggal?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang mirip pria satunya.

"Ini keajaiban, Neeji. Paman tak tahu harus berkata apa." Sahut pria itu yang ternyata adalah paman dari pemuda tadi. "Hanabi dan yamada tak ikut?"

"mereka senang mendengar kabar ini. Yamada akan menyusul kemari setelah berbelanja sedikit untuk Hinata saat siuman Nanti."

"yah, keadaan semakin membaik. Dokter bilang, malam ini juga mungkin ia akan siuman."

Ruangan itu beraroma akan haru. Hinata sudah dinyatakan hidup, namun doronya masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Layar mesin pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan detak jantung Hinata sangat normal. Namun mereka tahu, dan yakin, bahwa Hinata akan segera siuman setelah hampir setengah hari dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Hal itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban di dunia nyata ini.

Disisi lain, di dalam tubuh Hinata yang siapa sangka ternyata dihuni oleh jiqwa yang lain. Roh yang berasal dari masa lalu. Kini, di dalam tubuh itu, Hinata dari masa lalu berusaha mensinkronkan energinya ke tubuh barunya. Ia berada dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap tanpa sebercak cahaya apapun. Hanya cahaya dari energi dirinya-lah yang menerangi sedikit ruangan itu.

"Ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Maafkan aku Tuhan... aku telah melanggar aturan-Mu." Gumang roh masa lalu itu yang tengah berusaha mengsinkronkan energinya ke tubuh barunya.

"Paman, Lihat! Ia sudah sadar." Seru pemuda bernama Neeji setelah keluar dari ruangan tempat Hinata terbaring untuk menyampaikan berita bahagia ini. Sang Ayah, Seorang gadis bernama Hanabi dan Pria yang kesemuanya memiliki paras yang sama tergugah dari duduknya di bangku tunggu. Mereka tampak menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mendengar kabar bahwa akhirnya Salah seorang keluarga mereka siuman. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.17 malam, di jam dinding ruangan pasien.

"Hinata!", "Kakak!", "Hinata-sama"... kesemuanya memanggil namanya setelah melihat Hinata sudah duduk di kasur panas itu.

"A, ayah. Neeji, Hanabi, Paman yamada... apa yang terjadi?" kata Hinata sedikit bingung berada di ruangan yang tak biasanya. 'Mereka. Keluargaku. Sama seperti masa lalu. Tapi, aku harus bertingkah seolah tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi' batinnya yang merupakan roh dari masa lalu berkata lain.

"Tak apa. Kau hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil." Ujar sang ayah. "kami menunggu saat-saat ini sejak tadi. Dokter bilang, jika kau siuman malam ini, besok pagi kau bisa pulang bersama kami."

"kakak, aku bawakan buah dan makan malam kesukaan kakak. Kakak pasti lapar..." timpal seorang gadis kecil nan polos.

'dulu, gadis ini punya sifat seperti ayah. Dia selalu mengucilkanku. Tapi di masa ini, dia polos sekali.' Batin Hinata bernostalgia. '...dan ayah, dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku. Berbeda sekali dengan ayah di masa ku dulu.'

"Terima kasih, Hanabi..." sahut Hinata.

'Kurasa di jaman ini, aku harus memanggil mereka dengan cara yang berbeda.' Batinnya membuat kesimpulan.

"Istirahatlah, sepupuku. Kami akan menjemputmu besok pagi." Ujar seorang pemuda berparas sama dengannya yang bernama Neeji.

'Ini Neeji? Dia juga berbeda dengan Neeji yang dulu. Tak ada kebencian apapun di matanya. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang sepupu.'

"Baik, Neeji. Terima kasih semua. Maaf merepotkan kalian." Kebiasaan Hinata di masa Shinobi ternyata masih terbawa hingga di masa modern ini. Pemurung dan pemalu.

"Bicara apa, kau ini, Hinata?" sela pemuda bernama Neeji. "Kami adalah keluargamu. Tak ada istilah merepotkan atau menyusahkan."

"Ah, i, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sebentar lagi perawat akan datang memeriksakan keadaanmu. Setelah itu tidurlah." Pria berambut panjang lainnya yang merupakan Paman Hinata memberikan perhatian.

"Terima kasih, err... paman Yamada." Hinata sedikit canggung.

'Kurasa ini adalah dunia yang lebih baik dari masa Shinobi dulu. Semua sangat berbeda. Semua orang-orang di jamanku telah terlahir kembali dengan jiwa yang berbeda.' Gumang batin Hinata. 'Tuhan, Jika saja kau lahirkan orang-orang ini di masa ku, tentu aku takkan menderita.' Keluhnya mengingat penderitaannya di masa Shinobi dulu.

Di tempat lain, Tempat Roh asli Hinata di sebuah pohon pinus yang besar disertai kegelapan dan sunyi yang menyelimutinya, ia masih dalam meditasinya. Ia tak sadar ia sedang berdiri melayang di udara. Ia membiarkan sosoknya yang tak berpakaian itu di udara. Menunggu apa yang telah dikatakan roh Dirinya yang lain sebelumnya, bahwa malaikat maut akan datang menghampirinya. Dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Roh Hinata, Rupanya sang malaikat maut berparas menyeramkan dengan jubah Hitam mengerikan dan tudung dari jubah itu yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya tertutup, sosok dari wajah malaikat maut itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kemudian, Hinatapun terperanjat. Ia merasakan energi yang luar biasa dahsyat di sekitar dirinya.

Ia pun menoleh kearah energi yang dirasakannya itu. Tepat di belakangnya. Roh Hinata pun segera menutupi bagian 'sensitif'-nya yang terbuka. Sebelah tangannya menutupi kelangkangnya, sebelah lagi sibuk memegangi bagian Vital yang 'lain' di bagian atas.

Makhluk yang paling ditakuti itu kini berada di dekat Hinata. Ia menjulurkan lengannya yang panjang itu. Wujud tangannya hanya seperti cahaya putih yang agak tembus pandang. Tidak bercakar atau pun berkuku. Jubah Hitam yang dikenakannya menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata merupakan cahaya putih. Sesekali Hinata melirik bagian wajahnya, yang ternyata makhluk yang disebut malaikat maut ini sama sekali tidak berwajah. Tangan makhluk itu tepat berada di depan wajah Roh Hinata. Sedang Hinata sendiri sibuk menutupi bagian dirinya yang 'sensitif' itu.

"_SSSSSSSHHHHH... HHHHHHHHH..."_

Makhluk itu mendesis. Suara desisannya begitu mengerikan. Manusia manapun akan merasa ngeri mendengar suara ini.

"_ENERGIMU DAN JASADMU MASIH TERHUBUNG. BELUM SEPENUHNYA HILANG. KARENA ITU KAU MASIH MEMILIKI EMOSI, DAN NAFSU. SETELAH INI KAU TAK AKAN MERASAKAN APAPUN. LAPAR, MALU, GUGUP, CANGGUNG, ATAU SEGALA YANG DIRASAKAN OLEH MANUSIA. KAU ADALAH MAKHLUK DALAM DUNIA YANG LAIN. KAU TAK PUNYA LAGI URUSAN DENGAN DUNIA INI, ATAUPUN DENGAN MANUSIA MANAPUN. INI ADALAH ATURAN YANG TAK BOLEH DILANGGAR. AKU BELUM BISA MEMBAWAMU KE ALAM-MU SEHARUSNYA. TINGGALLAH DI DUNIA INI BEBERAPA SAAT HINGGA WAKTUNYA AKU DIPERINTAH UNTUK MEMBAWAMU."_

Makhluk yang disebut malaikat maut itu mengatakan hal yang harus dipatuhi oleh Roh Hinata sebagai makhluk dimensi lain. Makhluk itu berbicara dengan suara yang begitu menggema, mengerikan dan menakutkan. Itu membuat Hinata berdiri melayang dengan perasaan tegang. Ia bahkan memperhatikan makhluk itu dengan seksama. Kedua tangannya tak lagi sibuk menutupi bagian sensitifnya.

"_AKAN KUTERANGKAN APA-APA SAJA YANG HARUS KAU PATUHI. KAU TAK BOLEH MENDEKATI MANUSIA MANAPUN KARENA ITU BISA MENYAKITIMU, KAU TAK BOLEH MERASUKI MANUSIA MANAPUN, KAU TAK BOLEH MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU DI HADAPAN MANUSIA MANAPUN, DAN KAU TAK BOLEH MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPAN MANUSIA., KECUALI KAU MEMILIKI URUSAN YANG HARUS KAU SELESAIKAN. JIKA KAU BERANI MELANGGARNYA, KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA."_

Makhluk itu kemudian perlahan menghilang dari Hadapan roh Hinata. Hingga akhirnya benar benar pergi. Roh Hinata sendiri masih berdiri melayang diudara dengan perasaan tegang yang belum juga berakhir. Tanpa sadar, ia memperhatikan kondisi dirinya, ia sudah mengenakan pakaian ala para Hantu. Pakaian putih yang memanjang hingga ke dasar kaki.

"Aku harus demikian, kecuali jika aku punya urusan? Kalau begitu aku harus menghentikan roh diriku yang berasal dari masa lalu itu. Dia membawa kebencian dari masa lalu. Membalaskan dendamnya dengan menggunakan tubuhku. Aku harus menghentikan dia."

Tak lama setelah seluruh keluarga Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit, seorang pemuda datang mengunjunginya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian santai. Ia memakai sweater Hitam dengan jeans berwarna hitam juga. Ia memakai itu mungkin untuk menghindari udara dinginnya malam. Pemuda itu berambut pirang jabrik, tanda lahir yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Sorot mata biru safirnya juga begitu meyakinkan, untuk bertemu sang kekasih. Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah sadar?" seru pemuda itu kepada Hinata yang berbaring menyamping membelakangi kehadiran pemuda itu. "Ini aku, Naruto. Aku khawatir denganmu saat di telepon tadi. Aku menelepon Neeji, ternyata kau mengalami kecelakaan. Jauh-jauh aku dari Suna untuk melihat keadaanmu." Kata pemuda itu panjang lebar tanpa tahu apakah Hinata tertidur atau tidak. Disisi lain, Hinata hanya berbaring membelakangi pemuda yang menjenguknya. Ia tidak tertidur. Ia mendengarkan semua perkataan pemuda yang dibelakangnya itu, namun tidak ia hiraukan.

"I...itukah... Naruto...? Nna... Naruto-ku...n?" Batin Hinata yang merupakan jiwa dari masa lalu bergumam. Rona wajahnya menunjukkan dirinya gugup.

"Jika kau mendengarnya, aku telah keluar dari pekerjaanku di Suna. Tadi sore, aku udah mendapatkan pekerjaan lain di Konoha ini. Aku melakukannya agar kita tak menjauh lagi."

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak tidur.

"Kau mendengarku, sayang?"

'sayang...?' gumam Hinata tanpa didengar pemuda di belakangnya. 'Itu adalah... panggilan terindah yang belum pernah kudengar selama ini...'

"Aku akan tinggal disini."

'apakah aku sanggup membuat diriku berpisah dengannya.'

"Aku takkan berada jauh lagi darimu."

'Maaf, Naruto-kun...'

Hinata kemudian memutar tubuhnya, menolehkan wajahnya kearah pemuda yang sejak tadi bicara dengannya. Lalu ia bangkit, dan duduk, masih diatas kasurnya. Ia mendatarkan pandangannya sedatar mungkin.

'...Maafkan aku, Hinata...' Batin dari roh Hinata masa lalu itu bergumam seakan penuh penyesalan.

Sorot mata Hinata ketika menatap pemuda yang menjenguknya itu begitu aneh seakan ia tak mengenal siapa dia. Disisi lain, Naruto sendiri mulai merasa aneh. Melihatnya dipandangi seperti itu, ia agak canggung.

"ada apa Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini aku, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihmu...?" kemudian Naruto melepaskan sweaternya, hingga kaos berwarna putih polos yang dikenakannya di dalamnya terlihat. Ia menatap balik sorot mata Hinata yang aneh itu.

"Maaf..." ucap Hinata

'_maafkan aku juga, Naruto-kun...'_

"...Kau ini siapa?" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tak mengenal pemuda yang menjenguknya itu sama sekali.

Seketika nafas Pemuda itu terhenti sejenak. Ia tak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah kecelakaan itu menyebabkan ia hilang ingatan? Apakah semua kenangannya ketika bersamanya hilang begitu saja? Jantung Naruto berguncang begitu hebatnya. Ia pun sedikit menunduk, berusaha menyingkirkan kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia terima.

"Kau... tak mengenalku?" kata pemuda itu.

'_aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku takkan biarkan kita bersama di masa ini, meperti masa lalu kau membuangku..."_

"kau bilang kau Naruto, kan? Aku kekasihmu? Yang benar saja... Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kau." Hinata mengatakan itu dengan sikap angkuh. '_sebaiknya kau menikahi sakura saja... seperti dulu...'_

"Apa kau Hilang ingatan Hinata? Apa kecelakaan itu penyebabnya?"

'_aku akan membuat kita menjauh. Jangan harap aku membalas cintamu di masa ini. Sebab di masa lalu, kau tak memandangku sama sekali...'_

"Kecelakaan? Ya aku memang mengalami kecelakaan." Hinata mengatakan itu sekali lagi dengan sikap yang tidak menyenangkan. "Baiklah, katakan apa maumu? Apa kau temanku?"

Naruto bingung hendak berkata apa. Berkali kali ia bersikap seolah tek percaya akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan tidak mengenalinya seperti ini. Ia merasa Hinata yang kini berbeda dari Hinata sebelumnya. Ia berpikir, kecelakaan itu membuatnya Hilang ingatan. '_astagam apa yang haru kulakukan...?"_

"Kau dengar aku? Katakan apa keperluanmu. Aku ingin istirahat..." kata Hinata.

"ummm..." Gumam Naruto memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "...tak apa. Istirahatlah. Semoga cepat sembuh." Katanya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka setengah. Sebab saat ia masuk, pintu itu juga memang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

"_Hinata... Apa yang terjadi denganmu..._"

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto..." _batin Hinata yang berisi jiwa dari masa lalu itu menyesal. Namun penyesalan itu bukan berarti menghentikan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Tanpa sadar, dalam berbaring menyamping, mengalir setetes air mata di sudut kedua matanya mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

Bersambung

* * *

Akhirnya update juga. Ya ampuuun, cerita macam apa ini!

yah, mudah-mudahan chapter yang jelek ini ngga lebih buruk dari chapter sebelumnya. terima kasih buat para reviewer yang udah memberikan komentarnya. itu membuat Thor menjadi semanyat.

#cingcongnya selesai

find me on facebook ya. Fanfic ini juga di update lewat fanpagenya, loh. janga lupa, search aja pakai katakunci ini :

Naruto-Hinata dan Fakta Dibalik Cerita Naruto

janga lupa reviewnya, bagi yang berkenan. terima kasih banyak. thanks juga kepada empat reviewer pertama: kirei- neko, Utsukush hana-chan, uzumakimahendra4, , razioaray.


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

**Fanfiction of Naruto**

**GHOST - Chapter 03 – "Revenge" UPDATED 19 DES  
**

**Genre: Drama Romance.**

**Original Story : Dunia Unik (Author)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, GAJE, AMATIR !**

**Find me on Facebook too:**

**Nama Fp : Naruto Hinata Dan Fakta Dibalik Cerita Naruto**

**Join juga grupnya dengan nama yang sama**

**Summary:**

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Sebuah keajaiban memang selain hidup kembali setelah dinyatakan meninggal, luka di kepalanya juga sembuh dengan cepat. Mulai hari ini juga, Hinata yang tubuhnya dihuni roh dari masa lalu memulai ulang kehidupannya. Di hadapan Naruto ia mengaku amnesia. Begitu juga dihadapan teman-teman lainnya.

**-Selamat membaca-**

Previous

"_Hinata... Apa yang terjadi denganmu..._", bathin Naruto tidak menyangka.

'_Maafkan aku, Naruto..." _batin Hinata yang berisi jiwa dari masa lalu itu menyesal. Namun penyesalan itu bukan berarti menghentikan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Tanpa sadar, dalam berbaring menyamping, mengalir setetes air mata di sudut kedua matanya mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"Apa benar sekarang ia bisa pulang, dok?" tanya pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari Hinata di dalam ruangan pasien tempat Hinata dirawat. Disitu juga tampak seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah sepupu Hinata, dan seorang perawat yang membawa papan dengan penjepit. Terdapat beberapa lembar kertas di papan itu yang entah apa isinya.

"Saya rasa, ya. Putri anda sudah kami nyatakan sehat. Luka-nya dengan cepat mengering, sehingga kami tak perlu memotong rambut untuk menjahit luka di kepalanya." Ujar sang dokter. "ini aneh memang, sebab luka robek di kepalanya kemarin cukup lebar. Kami tak segera menjahitnya karena kami pikir, itu sudah terlambat." Sambung sang dokter

"Hal menakjubkan seperti ini jarang terjadi, tuan. Putri anda sungguh beruntung." Sanggah sang perawat.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur." Sahut sang ayah.

Hinata yang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan dari sang dokter hanya diam tersenyum sembari mendengarkan percakapan bahagia antara Ayahnya dan dokter yang tengah memeriksakan dirinya. Tentu saja ia sangat canggung terhadap keluarga baru-nya ini. Ya, keluarga baru. Sebab jiwa Hinata dalam tubuhnya bukanlah Hinata yang sebenarnya. Melainkan roh Hinata yang Hidup dari masa lalu.

"Baiklah nona Hinata, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Apakah anda ingat apa yang telah menimpa anda?" sang dokter mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Hinata usai memeriksakan keadaan dirinya.

"Ayahku bilang, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu ingat kecelakaan apa." Jawab sang dokter.

Hiashi yang merupakan ayah Hinata agak terkejut mendengar itu. "Kau tak ingat sama sekali?" tanya-nya pada Hinata.

"Entahlah..."

"apa artinya ini, dokter?" sang ayah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah dokter yang tengah melepaskan jarum infus di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kabar baiknya, putri anda akan sehat. Selebihnya, ada masalah dalam memorinya. Khususnya memori jangka pendeknya. Mungkin ia tidak ingat apapun beberapa waktu belakangan ini." Ujar sang dokter.

"Apa itu akan sembuh?" tanya Neeji yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, saya rasa. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan ingat." Kata sang dokter. Kemudian ia menghadap ke Hinata kembali, tampaknya ingin menanyakan suatu hal lagi. "Apa hal terakhir yang anda ingat, Nona Hinata?"

"_Gawat, aku harus segera mengsingkronkan energiku ke otak tubuh ini agar bisa mengingat lebih banyak apa saja yang telah gadis ini alami." _Roh Hinata masa lalu yang berada dalam tubuh itu sedikit kebingungan. "ummm, entahlah..." ia berpikir sejenak. "...aa, a, aku ingat saat aku... berada di..."

"Sudahlah..." sela Neeji. "Yang terpenting, dia tidak kehilangan semua ingatannya bukan? Dia masih ingat kita, dan dia akan sehat."

"Anda benar." Sanggah sang dokter. "Itu yang terpenting."

"Kami akan antar putri anda ke pintu keluar. Sementara itu, silahkan anda sekalian tunggu di ruang tunggu lantai satu." Ujar sang dokter. "sementara itu, anda juga boleh selesaikan semua biaya administrasi ke staff tata usaha kami."

"Baiklah." Sahut Hiashi. "Ayah tunggu dibawah, Hinata."

"Baik ayah." Jawab Hinata.

Sementara Ayah Hinata dan sepupunya Neeji keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Dokter itu juga menyuruh sang perawat untuk keluar. "pergilah, biar aku yang urus."

"Tapi, dokter..."

"berikan saja kertas itu padaku." Katanya, kemudian sang perawat memberikan apa yang dimintanya. "Kau boleh ke ruangan pasien lain yang harus kau urus."

Hinata agak gugup ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Dokter itu. Entah kenapa sikapnya lain dari sebelumnya. Perawat itu pun pergi, dan tinggallah Hinata bersama seorang dokter.

"Baiklah, aku curiga padamu, Nona Hinata." Ucap sang dokter merapikan alat infus yang telah ia lepaskan dari tubuh Hinata. "Keajaiban boleh terjadi didunia ini, tapi aku hanya percaya fakta."

Hinata semakin gugup mendengar ungkapan dari dokter itu. Nada bicaranya tak lagi seperti seorang dokter yang sangat ramah. Ia berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut biru Hitam dengan kuncur mirip pantat ayam yang dingin dan penuh tatapan seolah ingin menginterogasi.

"aku punya indera yang tak dimiliki kebanyakan manusia. Jadi, aku curiga, kau...! yang ada dalam tubuh ini." Dokter itu melancarkan kata-kata yang mulai menakuti Hinata.

"A, apa yang kau bicarakan...?"

"Kau seharusnya mati. Aku sudah pastikan itu. Aku bahkan tak merasakan jiwa yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu terakhir kali sebelum kau sadar." Ujar Dokter itu memegang kedua bahu Hinata. "Siapapun kau... ini bukanlah dunia mu lagi..."

Hinata mulai sadar bahwa dirinya ketahuan. _"sial. Wanita ini... aku lupa. Di duniaku dulu dia adalah Anko Mitarashi-sensei..."_

"A... aku tak mengerti yang kau bicarakan..." Hinata tergagap.

Dokter itu hanya diam, menatap mata Hinata. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian, "Hinata? Kau kah itu...?"

"apa yang kau katakan? Aku memang Hinata!" Hinata sedikit berkata keras melihat sikap aneh dokter itu.

Dokter itu diam lagi memperhatikan Hinata. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Gaya berdirinya agak miring, kemudian dokter itu melakukan hal aneh. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit ujung lidahnya di sudut mulutnya lalu digerakkan ke sudut lainnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan lagi lidahnya itu.

Di sisi lain Hinata yang melihat itu merasa heran, apa yang dilakukan dokter ini.

"Baiklah, nona Hinata. Saya rasa anda sudah bisa berjalan bukan?" ujar sang dokter dengan pertanyaan seorang dokter yang ramah kembali.

Hinata pun menurunkan kakinya kebawah kasur di sisi lain dimana dokter itu berdiri, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Nyatanya, ia bisa. Kemudian ia berjalan memutari kasur itu mendekati sang dokter. "ya, aku bisa berjalan." Ucapnya.

Dokter itu mengambil pakaian yang terlipat rapih di atas meja bufet dekat jendela ruangan itu. Ia meraihnya lalu memberikannya ke pada Hinata. Saat Hinata mengambil pakaian itu, ia terkejut.

"_I, ini. Mirip sekali dengan pakaianku yang pernah kupakai dulu. Sweater abu-abu dan celana biru sepanjang lutut..." _roh Hinata masa lalu dalam tubuh itu menduga-duga.

"Pakailah, anda akan cocok dengan pakaian itu. Saya sendiri yang memilihkannya, sebab anda adalah pasien kami yang telah mengalami suatu keajaiban." Sekali lagi, dokter itu memperlihatkan sikapnya yang berbeda. Ia kembali menjadi dokter yang amat ramah. "anda pasti sudah tak nyaman dengan pakaian hijau itu. Ditambah tak memakai pakaian dalam." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "setelah anda pakai itu, silahkan ikuti saya untuk menemui keluarga nona di bawah sana."

Hinata menggaruk kelangkangnya yang dirasa gatal. Memang pakaian itu sudah mulai tidak nyaman lagi. Ia pun cepat cepat berganti pakaian. "apa kau dokter sudah membuang pakaian yang kukenakan sebelum ini?"

"ya, kenapa nona?"

"Ah, tidak." Ucapnya seraya menaikkan retsleting celananya.

"saya tahu. Itu memang setelan yang mahal. Maaf kami membuangnya. Sebab pakaian itu sudah lusuh dan kotor karena darah." Ujar sang dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya."

"Hinata...!" seru Neeji setelah melihat Hinata sudah berada di ruang tunggu lantai dasar dimana ia menunggu. "Ayah sudah pergi setelah ada telepon dari sekretarisnya. Ia memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke rumah ayah dulu."

"baiklah, Neeji."

"Setelah beberapa waktu, kau boleh kembali ke apartemenmu lagi nanti. Begitu paman bilang." Ujar Neeji.

"Ah iya, benar. Aku tinggal di apartemen. Aku hampir lupa." Sahut Hinata.

'_baiklah, sudah hampir seluruh ingatan dari tubuh ini tersambung dengan energi ku. Aku bisa melihat banyak hal di memorinya. Tapi aneh, beberapa memori sulit untuk terhubung...' _bathin Hinata bergumam. Rupanya roh dari masa lalu itu masih berusaha mengsingkronkan energinya ke otaknya agar memori di otaknya dapat terbaca olehnya. Artinya ia dapat melihat ingatan dari Hinata yang rohnya kini tengah bergentayangan.

"Astaga, disini sepi sekali." Gumam roh Hinata yang tengah melamun di bawah pohon pinus yang amat rimbun. "hari semakin siang, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Bahkan saat didekat manusia. Yang ada aku kepanasan berada di dekat mereka." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin ketus. "kenapa bisa begini? Bagaimana mungkin tuhan membiarkanku seperti ini?"

"Aku heran apa yang akan dilakukan roh itu dengan tubuhku pada Naruto. Balas dendam macam apa yang akan ia tebus." Roh Hinata kemudian khawatir akan hal yang pernah diancamkan padanya. "Aku harap, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu..."

"Tentu kau bisa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" arwah Hinata terkejut menyadari seorang makhluk yang sama dengannya mengagetkannya dari belakang. ia pemuda berambut Oranye mengenakan jubah Hitam. "N...Naruto...? kaukah itu?"

"Aku sama sepertimu. Kau sudah bukan manusia lagi. Gendang telinga sudah tak berfungsi jika sudah seperti ini. Kau harus gunakan energimu untuk mendengar, bahkan untuk didengar." Ujar lelaki itu.

"Energi? Energi seperti apa?"

"Sama seperti saat kau melayang, Energi itu kau gunakan secara tak kau sadari." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Hinata masih beum mengerti.

"Kau bisa melakukannya..." kemudian makhluk yang sama dengan Hinata itu menghilang perlahan. Wujudnya semakin trasparan.

"Tapi... kau ini siapa?"

"aku, dewa kematian..."

"ding...dong..." Hinata bersama Neeji yang tengah makan siang di meja makan berbentuk bundar harus terganggu akan adanya tamu. Bel itu menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah besar milik keluarga Hyuuga ini. Dengan terpaksa, Neeji pun bangkit dari meja makannya.

"Akan ku bukakan..." ujar Neeji pada Hinata yang masih melahap makanannya.

"Terima kasih..." sahut Hinata.

Lengkah kecil Neeji berpakaian santai berupa kaus polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang bersepatu model _Sneakers _warna biru-putih, sekejap sudah sampai di ambang pintu utama rumahnya. Seteah dibuka, didapatinya seorang pemuda yang tak asing dengan ciri rambut pirang dan tanda lahir mirip kucing di pipinya.

"Naruto?" gumang Neeji.

"Hai, Neeji. Aku baru saja ke Rumah Sakit untuk ikut menjemput Hinata. Tapi rupanya dia sudah dijemput pulang. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya." Naruto menjelaskan secara singkat keperluannya.

"Tentu, kau bisa tunggu di ruang tamu. Ia sedang makan sekarang." Neeji mempersilahkan Naruto untuk ke ruang tamu dan menunggu.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah..." kemudian ia kembali menuju ruang belakang yang sudah pasti ruang makan.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Naruto pun duduk di sofa Ruang tamu itu. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya seolah kedinginan lalu meniup sela-sela telapak tangannya yang berhimpit. Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya membawa secangkir minuman. Aroma minuman itu berbau kopi. Rupanya Naruto disuguhi kopi selagi menunggu seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Setelah mengangguk tanda terima kasih, Naruto pun meraih pegangan cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Siapa, Neeji?" Hinata bertanya setelah melihat Neeji kembali ke ruang makan.

"Naruto. Dia ingin menemuimu." Jawabnya singkat kemudian duduk dan melanjutkan melahap makanan yang tadi belum ia habiskan.

"Sebenarnya, Siapa dia?"

Neeji sedikit heran. Sepertinya Ia benar benar mengalami hilang ingatan dalam pikirnya. Ia yang tadi sedang mengunyah sejenak berhenti. Lalu mengusik-usik kembali sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya dan melahap makanan yang diserok oleh sendoknya. "Makanlah, lalu temui dia. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu." Ucapnya seolah tidak ingin terlibat.

Naruto sudah menunggu kurang lebih selama lima menit. Tak lama seorang gadis yang sejak tadi ia tunggu pun muncul. Mengenakan sweater kelabu dan celana biru sepanjang lutut. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian langsung menghampiri gadis pengisi hati-nya itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah sehat, Hinata-chan." Sambut Naruto dengan Hangat.

"Ya. Apa keperluan mu?" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, menunggu apa yang menjadi keperluan Naruto padanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Lalu kita bicara." Naruto menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata dan memegangnya. "Kau tak seharusnya melupakan Hubungan kita."

"Apapun yang membuatku mencintaimu sebelumnya, seharusnya bisa kurasakan sekarang." Hinata melepas paksa tangan Naruto yang memegangnya.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya ayo kita bicara." Naruto kembali meraih tangan Hinata.

"Aku belum pulih benar. Jadi, disini saja." Nada bicara Hinata mulai ketus. "Duduklah, jangan berdiri seperti ini."

"Baiklah..." kemudian mereka pun duduk di sofa secara bersebelahan. Hinata sedikit menggeser bokongnya dari Naruto agar tidak terlalu dekat. Sedang Naruto malah berusaha terus berada dekat dengannya. Itu membuat Hinata berada di ujung sofa, dan Naruto berhasil tidak membuatnya menjauh lagi.

"begini... entahlah. Darimana memulainya?" Naruto malah kebingungan sendiri. "ummmmmm..."

"Cepatlah. Aku tak punya waktu. Aku harus istirahat." Hinata semakin ketus terhadap Naruto, meskipun terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Hal terakhir apa yang kau ingat sekarang ini? Umm, maksudku, sebelum ini?"

"Aku ingat saat aku lulus Sekolah menengah, lalu mendaftar ke SMU di luar negeri. Tapi ayahku membatalkannya. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi." Ujarnya.

"_Kurasa ini adalah kebohongan yang tepat..." _pikir roh didalamnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertegun. "Itu jauh sekali. Kau tak ingat setelah kau Naik kelas Dua di SMU? Saat itulah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Lalu..."

"_aku tahu, itu tersimpan di memori ini. Tapi aku tak ingin mengatakannya..."_

"Mana kutahu..." Wajah Hinata seolah tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu.

Wajah murung Naruto mulai terlihat. Hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat terlalu jauh sehingga sulit untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka. Meski murung, pertanda putus asa belum terlihat di ruat wajah bergaris mirip kucing Naruto. Ia masih yakin, Hinata dapat mengingat kembali saat-saat bersamanya. Ia pun meraih sesuatu dalam saku belakang celana Jeans-nya. Ditunjukkannya sebuah ponsel pintar tanpa tombol dengan layar yang cukup lebar.

"Ini. Aku akan tunjukkan beberapa foto kenangan kita." Naruto bersemangat kembali.

Setelah membuka kolom gallery, Naruto menunjukkan gambar-gambar hasil jepretan dalam ponsel itu. Semuanya adalah foto mereka sedang narsis berdua di depan kamera, dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Ya, itu fotoku dengan mu. Tapi aku tak ingat apapun... lagipula..."

"Aku tak memintamu mengingat kembali!" Perkataan Hinata langsung disela tanpa pengumuman. "Aku ingin kita kembali. Aku mengerti apa yang telah terjadi."

Naruto menunjukkan wajah penuh permohonan pada Hinata. "Aku tahu sulit bagiku untuk membuatmu mengingat kembali." Mata biru safir itu merantai mata lavender milik gadis dihadapannya. Mata itu tak berkutik sama sekali. "Aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Tanpa perlu mengingat apa yang pernah kita lalui." Sekali lagi, mata lavender itu tak bergeming. Tatapan mata biru itu begitu meyakinkan. Tak kuasa lagi gadis itu bertahan ia pun tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Sesekali keduanya mengusap celana miliknya dengan ekspresi yang bimbang.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya padaku?" Pemuda pirang itu kembali meyakinkan Hinata.

"Melihat foto itu, tentu saja aku percaya." Naruto langsung tersenyum mendengar Hinata merespon pembuktiannya. Ia mulai yakin dapat kembali dengan Hinata. Tertulis diwajahnya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun."

Tulisan yang meyakinkan itu sekejab terhapus dari wajah Naruto. Semua keyakinan itu tersingkir begitu saja. Seperti Debu halus yang diterpa angin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Aku tak mencintaimu. Jika aku pernah, itu tak berlaku lagi sekarang. Aku tak tahu kenapa." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau belum percaya padaku?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

Hinata langsung berdiri, membelakangi pemuda yang mencintainya itu. "Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di rumah sakit, lalu kau mengaku sebagai kekasihku, aku tak senang sama sekali."

"heh..." Naruto tertawa konyol. "...apa maksudnya tak senang?"

"Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa kekasihku adalah orang sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, itu karena kau hilang ingatan." Naruto menyela dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku mengharapkan seorang lelaki yang tampan, gagah, dan mempesona. Tapi lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku..." di tengan tengah ucapannya yang belum selesai itu, Hinata berbalik dan menatap lelaki di belakangnya yang masih duduk. "...ternyata bukan yang kuharapkan."

Mendengar itu kepala pemuda pirang ini merasakan pukulan yang begitu keras di ubun-ubunnya. Napasnya mendadak sesak, dan dadanya serasa ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum. Apakah ada orang yang melakukan ritual _voodoo _padanya?

"kau... tak... mengharapkan...ku?"

"apa aku kurang jelas?" Hinata kembali berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu ke arah pintu keluar. "ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

Naruto yang berada dalam tunduknya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang sedang membukakan pintu. "kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Apa itu?" ekspresinya sedikit berubah menjadi harap-harap cemas hal apa yang akan diungkapkan Hinata saat ini.

"kemarilah, akan kukatakan padamu..."

Pemuda pirang ini sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Hinata berjalan menjauhinya sedangkan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Tapi, melihat ia membuka pintu, mungkinkah gadis ini akan mengajaknya berjalan keluar? Naruto pun berdiri dan menghampirinya mengikuti permintaannya. "..baiklah, katakan."

Hinata menatap ambang pintu yang belum ia lepaskan. Wajahnya agak tertunduk. Tapi ia belum berkata apa-apa. "kenapa, Hinata? Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa kau ingin mengajakku berjalan-jalan?"

"umm, tidak. Bukan itu. Aku... butuh kau..." Hinata terhenti

"kau butuh aku..." Naruto menyela.

Hinata menyela kembali "...untuk tidak menemuiku lagi."

Kata-kata itu Seolah adalah senjata yang ditembakkan ke jantungnya. Rasanya sangat perih. "Ada apa denganmu?" kemudian Naruto melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang amat berat. Namun ia tak segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia masih ingin bicara dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

"dan satu lagi..."

Naruto tak menyahut dan memilih untuk mendengarkan saja. Sepertinya Hinata akan mengeluarkan perkataan yang membuatnya sakit hati lagi.

"Terima kasih..."

"heheh..." Naruto menyeringai hambar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. "..kau mengusirku lalu bilang terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih telah membuang lima menit waktuku yang berharga. Sekarang pergilah..."

Pemuda itu pun berbalik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Langkahnya mulai menjauhi pintu utama rumah besar itu. Hinata masih memandanginya dari balik pintu itu. Namun dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Lalu ia tersadar, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tahu..." ucap pemuda itu.

Hinata pun tak lantas menutup pintu. Ia masih ingin mendengarkan pernyataan apa yang akan dinyatakan oleh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.

"...aku tak menyesal." Ujarnya singkat. "kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku..." lalu ia pun berlalu di balik mobil sedan yang diparkirkan di halaman rumah dengan senyuman yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"_ternyata semudah ini..."_

Hinata sedang membaca novel di kamarnya. Novel itu berjudul "How Dare You" pada covernya. Sambil tengkurap dan kaki yang diangkat dengan santai ia membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang tebalnya se-inci itu. Karena ini kamar pribadinya, ia bebas melakukan apapun. Termasuk memakai pakaian dalam saja.

"hei !"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa sesuatu memanggilnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Merasa demikian iapun mengusap tengkuknya.

"kau bisa dengar aku?" suara itu mirip dengan suaranya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang identik dengannya sedang memanggil dirinya. Karena itu ia menyimpulkan, ini pasti dia.

"jadi, kau sudah bisa berinteraksi denganku, Hinata?" Hinata membalas panggilan yang wujudnya tak terlihat itu. "tenang saja, tak usah repot-repot, aku akan menemukanmu."

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sedang berada di ujung sana. Dekat jendela." Katanya setelah berhasil melihat wujud makhluk astral di ujung ruangan kamar pribadinya.

"ya, kau benar. Aku melihatmu, dan bisa mendengarmu."

"Hebat juga. Kau cepat belajar." Ujar Hinata. "jadi, kau roh dari tubuh ini, ada perlu apa kemari."

"kau bilang kau akan membalas dendam. Dan kau akan melakukannya pada Naruto." Roh Hinata melangkah maju menghampiri Hinata yang didalamnya adalah roh dari masa lalu.

"ya, lalu?"

"Aku akan menghentikanmu." Roh Hinata mengancam.

"Oh, ya? Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau sudah menyambungkan energimu padaku. Itu artinya, kau akan sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia lain."

Pernyataan itu membuat roh Hinata terkejut. Ia mulai berpikir menjadi hantu itu ternyata begitu sulit. Memiliki banyak kelemahan dan kekurangan.

"Sekarang kau percaya, bahwa manusia itu makhluk paling sempurna dibanding yang lain?"

Ekspresi makhluk astral itu menunjukkan rasa tidak senangnnya.

""aku berani bertaruh kau takkan mampu memisahkan kami." Kata Roh Hinata. "Dia sangat mencintaiku. Tidak, kami saling mencintai."

"Percaya diri sekali. aku lebih tahu semua tentang pemuda itu lebih dari dirimu." sahut Hinata yang Roh-nya adalah roh dari masa lalu.

"bagaimana kau bisa berpikir, Naruto yang sekarang itu sama dengan Naruto-mu yang dulu?" sangkal Roh Hinata.

"Karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Ujar Hinata. "Ia memang hampir mirip dengan Naruto di masa ku. Tapi, ia yang sekarang tak terlalu keren bagiku."

Sepertinya kedatangannya ini sudah terlambat. Rasa tidak senangnya berubah menjadi kecewa dan sedih. Bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan apa yang diperbuat oleh tubuhnya sendiri sedangkan ia sebagai roh-nya tak bisa berbuat banyak?

"kalau begitu, aku akan di sini untuk mengawasimu." Tampiknya menghapus rasa kecewa tadi.

"Terserah kau saja."

Hinata yang jiwa-nya merupakan roh dari masa lalu itu tak lagi menghiraukan keberadaan roh asli dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan apa yang dibacanya sejak tadi, sembari tengkurap dan berselimut. Sedangkan arwah Hinata tampak berputar hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Di sisi lain meski Hinata tak menghiraukan roh aslinya, ia menyadari bahwa ia hendak pergi.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau akan disini untuk mengawasiku?"

Roh Hinata tak menghiraukan pertanyaan retoris yang diutarakan oleh Hinata yang jiwa-nya dari masa lalu. Sebelum wujudnya akan menembus dinding, ia sempat mengungkapkan satu hal, "Aku akan kembali..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya seorang lelaki kepada roh Hinata yang tengah melamun memandang perkotaan dari sisi bukit dengan tatapan kosong. Sekejap lamunannya pun buyar, menyadari ada yang menyapanya dari belakang tepatnya dari balik pohon.

"Dewa kematian? Kau kah itu?"

Lelaki yang merupakan makhluk yang sama dengan Roh Hinata itu tak menjawab pertanyaan balik Hinata. "Apa kau berhasil melakukannya?"

Perlahan Hinata menghampiri arah suara yang berasal dari balik batang pohon. Ia berjalan sambil agak menunduk seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi di kepalanya. Tentu saja dia yang dipanggil dewa kematian itu sedang bersandar sembari melipat kedua tangan di dadanya seolah keren. "Ternyata benar, kau." Katanya menynggingkan senyum " Ya, aku berhasil. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Ia bilang setelah aku berhasil berinteraksi dengannya, aku akan sulit berinteraksi dengan manusia lain." Mendadak senyum indah itu menghilang.

"itu memang benar." Sanggah lelaki itu. "Tapi bukan berarti tak bisa. Kau masih butuh waktu."

Wajah girang roh Hinata pun kembali ditunjukkan. "Benarkah?" seolah ada harapan besar.

"ya. Bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa kembali ke tubuh asalmu jika arwah dari masa lalu itu secara sukarela mau meninggalkan jasadnya." Ujar lelaki itu.

"Tapi, dewa, dari mana kau tahu masalahku?"

"kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah disini?" lelaki itu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat dan melepas punggungnya yang bersandar hingga berdiri tegap. "selain itu kau harus tahu satu hal."

Ekspresi girang roh Hinata pun mendadak terhapus lagi. Sebab dari cara bicara lelaki itu, nadanya menandakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan bersifat buruk.

"Apa itu?"

"kau hanya akan berada di dunia ini selama dua puluh sembilan hari." Ujar lelaki itu.

Roh Hinata tertegun. Ia baru mengetahui akan hal itu. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa makhluk sepertinya hanya dapat tingga di dunia ini selama dua puluh sembilan hari. Namun ia sadar ada seorang roh yang tinggal di dunia ini sejak masa lampau.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan roh yang ada dalam tubuhku di sana? Ia pernah bilang ia tinggal di dunia ini lebih dari seribu tahun."

"Itu karena dia mungkin memiliki satu keistimewaan. Atau mungkin ini kutukan baginya. Tak ada yang tahu." Lelaki itu tak lagi menghadap kearah Roh Hinata. Ia menghadap ke arah lain.

Begitu juga Hinata, Ia menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan lelaki dewa kematian itu. "kalau begitu..." ucap Hinata sembari berjalan ke hadapan lelaki itu...

"lelaki itu pun menatap roh gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis itu jauh lebih pendek darinya sehingga ia harus menundukkan wajahnya.

"...bisa jelaskan lebih banyak padaku apa saja yang kau ketahui?"

mendengar itu, dan melihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan 'tolong aku', lelaki itu sempat melongo menatap wajahnya yang begitu menaruh Harapan. Tentu saja, ini sudah merupakan kewajibannya sebagai 'senior' dari 'juniornya'.

"Untuk itulah aku disini, Hinata..."

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Hinata heran mengapa lelaki itu sudah mengetahui dirinya padahal ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kau belum mengerti juga? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku disini?" alisnya naik sebelah menunjukkan rasa jengkel dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak pinggang..

"Terima kasih telah membantuku dengan memberitahuku." kata Roh Hinata pada dewa kematian itu.

"tidak masalah, Hantu baru sepertimu memang butuh bimbingan."

"Berkat itu, selain berkomunikasi dengan tubuhku yang dihuni oleh dia, aku bisa menampakkan diriku dihadapannya. aku harus menghentikannya." sanggah Roh Hinata.

"Ya, memang. kau butuh itu. tapi sebagai Hantu, kau tak bisa berbuat banyak." sahut dewa kematian.

"Ngomong ngomong, Kau punya nama? rasanya segan kalau aku memanggilmu 'dewa kematian'. itu terdengar mengerikan." Kata Roh Hinata menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan memberitahu namaku. Aku biasa dipanggil ichigo. Aku juga punya jasad yang kutinggalkan di luar sana. Berbeda denganmu aku bebas keluar masuk dengan tubuhku sendiri."

"hmmm, ichigo-san. Baiklah, salam kenal." Hinata menjabat tangan lelaki itu. "ngomong-ngomong, jika kau keluar dari tubuhmu, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu itu?"

"Dia hanya tak sadar dalam keadaan koma. Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik..."

Hinata mengangguk senang.

Hari berikutnya,

"Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau berkencan dengan mu!" Hinata melepas paksa genggaman tangan Naruto yang mengajaknya berkencan dengan agak memaksa.

"Kenapa? kau malu?" Naruto menarik pundak gadis itu namun tangan kecilnya menyingkirkan tangan kekar Naruto.

"tentu saja, aku malu. Aku takut orang-orang akan menertawakanku jika jalan denganmu!" Hinata mengatakannya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu dengan langkah cepat. Berusaha menghindari Naruto.

"Baiklah, itu menyakitkan. Tapi kumohon, percayalah padaku!"

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau benar-benar kekasihku atau bukan, tapi jangan bersikap seperti ini! aku tak suka!" Hinata menunjukkan sikap tidak senangnya pada Naruto yang berusaha mengajaknya berkencan.

"maaf, jika aku agak kasar. tapi kau harus percaya padaku. aku yakin kau bisa ingat tempat itu." Naruto terus memohon pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, memandangi mata biru itu. kedua pasang mata yang saling berhadapan itu akkhirnya salah satunya harus berpaling. sang mata lavender tak kuasa ditatap oleh sang mata biru safir. Akhirnya, ia pun mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa. aku rasa aku tak yakin bisa mengingat itu."

"percayalah, itu adalah tempat kenangan kita berdua yang tak mungkin dilupakan oleh mu."

"memangnya tempat seperti apa yang kau bicarakan itu?"

Naruto menyeringai. "itu adalah tempat kita melakukan hal terindah dalam hidup kita..."

* * *

maaf, semua updatenya lama.

yah FF yang ngga jelas ini akhirnya update juga, setelah beberapa kali direbus, direbus, dan direbus.

eniwei, maaf kalo banyak TYPO ato istilah yang salah, atau pengetikan yang aneh. masih belajar sih.

terima kasih.


End file.
